thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hibernius Rashid
Hibernius Rashid is the District 7 Male whose district partner is Hazel Underwood. He is not finished. He's in my second generation tributes. Hibernius was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Hibernius Rashid Age: 18 District: 7 Gender: Male Personality: Hibernius is a bit of an oddball, you never know what he'll do or say. Deep down, he's still the nice, loving boy from 7 whose was raised by birds. However, he likes to show himself being a hard, scary male who nobody even loves. All he tries to do is scare other and freak them out. He's also very persuasive. Weapons: Hibernius loves to use knives, any kind of knives he'll love to use. When he was scalping the other mens' faces, he used a knife and had so much joy, once they were dead, he carved his name in their chest. The bodies eventually started rotting and the cells all left. As a secondary weapon, Hibernius loves to use scythes. He loves how the Grim Reaper is often seen with one and loves to use it to scare his prey. Backstory: Are you in need of something, but don't have the money for it? Are you starving to death on the street? Well, if you are and are from 7, you come to me. Usually, District 7 is known for lumber, many adults and lumberjacks and children learn how to use an axe. I never did. My parents abandoned me when I was young, so young that I couldn't even stand. They left me stranded overnight during a freezing winter day. Somehow, I survived. A group of owls grabbed onto my clothes and brought me to their nest. They fed me . . . worms. Yes, I know, it's gross, but I was living. I learned, at the age of 6, that my parents abandoned me. I don't know if I was thinking that I was part-owl, but common sense caught up to me. Curious, I traveled to the district. There, I was greeted by an odd group of men. They were behind a store with bottles of whiskey in their hand. One guy was on the ground, huge gash of blood pouring out of his forehead. I knew that this wasn't good. I tried to run away, but I kept tripping over stupid branches. When the men caught up to me, they had a bag in their hand and shoved it over their head. I tried to kick the men off of me, to try to flee, but my feet weren't powerful enough. They tied my wrists together and even tied my legs together. I couldn't move and was squirming around the floor like a dying worm. Then, I heard a boom. By instincts, I knew the other man was now dead, lying lifeless on the ground. I didn't know where the men were, but I knew they weren't next to me. I tried to pull myself to my feet, only to fall right back down. My nose started bleeding and I started choking on my own blood. Someone grabbed onto my hair, put a gun right to my cheek, then shot it. But . . . it didn't hit me. The man fell to the ground and I went along with him. There were multiple gun shoots, multiple bodies I heart falling to the ground and a bullet flying right into my stomach. Have you ever experienced a time where the wind just blew out of you? Just like that, you couldn't breathe. You were too weak to even try. That's how I felt. Eventually, I heard one more gun shoot and a body falling right ontop of me. Multiple people started to grab me, but I thought they were the criminals. I tried to elbow the other people in the stomach and get away. However, once they pulled the bag away from my face, I realized that they were the good guys. One of the men stared at me with disbelief. He was the one that was holding onto me until he dropped me on the ground. I fell right on the criminals body and was able to fully view my surroundings. Apparently, four of the criminals went up against cops and killed just about 5 of them. I notice the man who I saw with the big gash now with a big hole in his forehead. The scene devastated me. Finally, another cop picked me up and cut off the ropes. I gave her a nice, big huge until my stomach churned. I looked down and was fully able to see what was down. I bullet went right above my belly button and I passed out. When I woke up again, I saw the cop who dropped me standing next to my bed. He gave a weak smile before kissing me on the forehead. I wanted to ask why he did that, but my throat was dry. My lips so soar that I had to start licking them before they wouldn't hurt. Finally, I managed to say "who are you" just to have him look away. He wrote down on a slip of paper and then handed it to me. But I couldn't read. In fact, I still don't know how to. Noticing that I was having trouble, he just stated it. The one word that made the hairs on my neck stand was "dad." I stared at him with disbelief. He was the man who ditched me when I was little. He meant for me to die. And now he's trying to act all nice? Well, if there's one thing I know is that I'll never forgive him. And I never did until the reapings. After I was 6, my life was boring. I had to start going to school and they tried to teach me how to read, but I denied it. I did whatever I could to get suspended or expelled. I wouldn't do anything to get detention, that just meant more time in school. Eventually, when I was 10, my dad got the message. I didn't want to be a lumberjack, instead he tried to get me to be a cop like him. Well, I denied. Instead, he tried to use me as a personal maid. He made me get things at the store and bring them home. He would give me a little extra just in case I wanted something. I hated the store. Everyone that I encountered on the way there or outside were just homeless and poor. I gave them my extra money, but some of them used it for drugs and cigarettes. This angered me so I would beat them up. If they were too dull to learn that life isn't about drugs, they had to learn the hard way. After that, I figured that my life wasn't meant to be this goody-two-shoes, it was meant to be a thief. Well, not really a thief, but a . . . trader. I found pride in giving things to people for free with a request that will come later in their life. Some people were overjoyed by my care and thought that I would give them free things without having them do anything. Those people were the most surprised when I told them what to do. The first five customers I had try to murder my dad. We haven't got along ever since I was little and I still wanted him dead. All of them ended up with either jail time or gun shots to the heart. The next five people, all young females which were extremely beautiful, were used to bring me pray. I figured that I would eventually go into the Hunger Games, have fun killing tributes and maybe even win . . . if I wanted to.All of them brought me a boy and made sure to use sleep syrum to knock them out. Once they awoke, there faces were half skinned and their legs chopped off. After that, I kept doing random things. Giving me their clothing, kill their dog and eat it, anything I desired. The best part was that none of the people wanted anything expensive. They wanted like a cake for their birthday or a box of cereal. None of them smart. Until finally, when I was 17 and prepared to volunteer. One boy decided to get me to not volunteer. In exchange for that, I made him volunteer. He went in with his sister and both died. Poor things, maybe he shouldn't of got in my way of volunteering. This year, I know I'm going to volunteer. And once I did, my dad walked in the room and started apologizing. I stared at him with disbelief before tears started rolling down my eyes. I began to realize that I wanted to kill a man who was trying to protect me. And not only did I try to kill him, I volunterered. Strengths: I'm extremely unpredictable which might come in handy for an arena. When I fight someone, they usually can't tell what my next move will be until I do it. Along with this, I'm fast which helps me when I am fighting someone. If they don't know what to do, I do it so fast that they don't have time to react. I'm very stealthy, mostly hiding in bushes or hedges just so I can do a surprise attack. Finally, I've toughened up throughout the years and became, what some might say, strong. Weaknesses: I'm extremely bad at swimming, if you tell me to even try to swim, I'll end up at the bottom of the ocean. I'm also a terrble, terrible liar.If someone asks me something, they can tell when I'm lying because my voice usually squeaks at the end. Finally, I'm bad at climbing. Don't get confused, though. Just because I can't climb doesn't mean I can't hide. It will take me some time to climb up a tree, but once I'm in there, you'll just see me blend in. Height: 6'1 Participated Games None Yet Trivia Coming soon :D Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 7 Category:18 year olds Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Volunteer